Flechazo
by Kiryhara
Summary: Maldita sea. Había venido aquí por un tatuaje para cumplir una estúpida apuesta, no por un flechazo repentino.


**Juju, por fin pude terminar esto xD llevaba días escribiéndolo, y deteniéndome, borrando cosas, volviendo a escribir...casi no me convenzo a mi misma de subirlo, pero creo que quedó decente (?) Decidí hacerlo con Takao porque lo amo, no hay más razón xD Aunque, bueno, amo a muchos personajes de KnB, sólo que el halcón se ganó el One-shot por esta vez :v**

**Disclaimer: No poseo el personaje que estoy utilizando. Sólo el OC es de mi propiedad. **

* * *

**Flechazo.**

.

.

.

La incesante avalancha de las calles principales quedó a sus espaldas, mientras Takao se dirigió por las calles adoquinadas que conducían a la zona comercial de la ciudad. Con el sonido de autos que pasaban, llantas chirriantes y charlas interminables desapareciendo en el fondo, la paz invernal se instaló en su mente. El muchacho exhaló y miró hacia el cielo incoloro. El invierno había llegado.

Era finales de noviembre, y la primera nevada había caído temprano en la mañana, tan frágil como hermosa. El ligero polvo blanco se había derretido fácilmente momentos después, pero las pesadas nubes grises que prometían más aún se alineaban en el cielo. Se extendían por el cielo como una manta, filtrando la luz del sol y robando al mundo su calor.

Las personas, abrigados con ropas cálidas, con las mejillas y las puntas de las narices rojas por el frío, parecían retraídos, grises. Al igual que el cielo sobre ellos. Se apresuraron de la calidez de un edificio a otro, sin detenerse en las calles: fantasmas pálidos de muchedumbres de verano paseando y riendo sin prisa.

A Takao le gustaba pensar que no permitía que el invierno lo mandara tanto. El frío le picaba la cara y las manos por igual, pero caminaba con la cabeza orgullosamente levantada y miraba el mundo a su alrededor con el mismo entusiasmo que cuando estaba bañado por la cálida luz del sol. Sin embargo, habría que pagar un precio por eso: resfriados que atrapó un poco más que otros a su alrededor y grietas en las manos. Este precio lo pagó con una sonrisa peculiar. No era nada que no se pudiera arreglar con una bebida caliente, un medicamento y una crema de manos decente.

Los edificios a su alrededor eran una mezcla de los modernos y los que perduraron durante décadas. Bordes limpios y afilados de vidrio y metal chocan con ángulos apagados de madera y pintura descascarada. Al que se dirigía Takao era a un edificio más antiguo, restaurado, pero aún pequeño. Estaba aplastado entre dos modernos que se alzaban por encima: un lujoso edificio de apartamentos y una tienda de maquillaje de tres pisos. En las paredes de madera que se encontraban entre los dos, un salón de tatuajes hizo su aparición.

Con un resorte en su paso, Kazunari se acercó a la puerta negra del edificio sobre la que colgaba un letrero de neón rojo, bastante decente. Bueno, casi. Una de las letras había sufrido daños por clientes borrachos y la 'B' ahora estaba ligeramente hacia un lado y parpadeaba incesantemente a diferencia de las otras letras. No había dudas, este era el lugar correcto.

Él alcanzó el mango y lo empujó hacia abajo, haciendo una mueca cuando sus dedos se apretaron alrededor del metal helado. Un par de grados más abajo, y su mano podría haberse atascado. Este comienzo del invierno era malditamente frío...sin embargo, apretó los dientes y se movió para abrir la puerta para finalmente entrar.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de él con un suave clic, el frío dio paso al calor que envolvió instantáneamente al muchacho. Su cuerpo se ajustó al repentino cambio de temperatura con un estremecimiento instintivo. No importaba el rencor personal del pelinegro contra el frío, todavía era agradable estar adentro.

El chico se movió para limpiarse los pies en la alfombra mullida y oscura colocada en la puerta. Un par de patadas suaves desalojaron pedazos de tierra que habían llenado los espacios vacíos en sus plantas. Respiró hondo y se quitó la bufanda.

El olor del ambiente estéril hizo que las cejas de Takao se fruncieran. El olor persistente de los limpiadores que prevalecía en el aire, hacia que se pareciese a un hospital.

Lo que más disfrutó del lugar, indudablemente, fue el arte, y este lugar lo proporcionó con bastante generosidad. Obras de arte enmarcadas cubrían las paredes: diseños y trabajo personal de los artistas que trabajan en Black Velvet. La pequeña galería de arte formada en las paredes contenía acuarelas en toda regla, tinta, bocetos de carboncillo y todo lo demás.

La mirada de Takao se detuvo en una considerable pieza de acuarela. Un halcón negro alzando el vuelo, runas rojas que recubren sus plumas. Las garras del pájaro se habían abrochado alrededor de una corona que parecía haberse levantado de un cráneo humano debajo. Sorprendente: mucha negrura audaz contra el blanco prístino, y solo el rojo suficiente para darle vida. No era algo que le gustaría tener en su propia piel por el resto de su vida, estaba en obras mucho más abstractas y sutiles. Sin embargo, la vista era agradable.

—Hola, ¿estás aquí para una cita? —una voz de femenina interrumpió su visualización del arte.

El pelinegro se volvió hacia la fuente de la voz. La chica a la que pertenecía, rubia, de aspecto frágil, parecía ser la recepcionista. Ella sostenía una carpeta en sus manos y le sonrió con calidez que fácilmente avergonzaba al sol de invierno.

Encantadora.

—Oh, sí. Takao Kazunari. Llamé antes por una visita sin cita previa.

—Claro, lo recuerdo —la niña comenzó a buscar algo en la carpeta que sostenía.

¿Lo recuerda? Una de las cejas de Takao se arqueó ante eso. No recordaba haber hablado con esta chica por teléfono. Había sido la voz de un hombre en aquel entonces. ¿Quizás el propio artista había levantado el teléfono? Hablando de eso…

No había señal del artista. El lugar parecía vacío aparte de la chica que estaba ocupada buscando algo en su carpeta. Era mediodía de un sábado, así que tenía sentido: el personal probablemente se había dispersado para almorzar en algún lugar cercano. Después de todo, había algunos cafés tentadoramente aromáticos y lugares para comer asequibles en el camino. La idea le causó un dolor leve en el estómago. Quizás debería pasar por uno de los lugares de comida rápida en el camino de regreso a casa.

—¡Lo encontré! —la voz alegre casi lo sobresaltó —. Aquí tienes, estos son los diseños de flechas simples que tenemos.

La rubia se había acercado ahora, y de repente, el aire alrededor de Kazunari olía a su perfume floral. También había una página llena de diseños simples debajo de su nariz. Él lo ignoró por un momento, su mirada se detuvo en la cálida sonrisa aún presente en el rostro de la chica. ¿Quién podría culparlo? Ella era linda y olía bien.

Aparentemente, ella también era insistente. El borde del papel hizo contacto con la punta de su nariz en un golpe suave pero puntiagudo.

—Aquí tienes —repitió, el tono un poco más exigente de lo que había sido la primera vez.

El pelinegro resopló con un ruido divertido y levantó la mano para tomar el papel que se le ofreció. Estaba cubierto de pequeños—en su mayoría abstractos—diseños de tatuajes prefabricados. Triángulos, líneas, combinación de círculos y, justo en la parte de abajo, allí estaban. Flechas.

El significado detrás de un tatuaje de flecha no lo sabía. Igual, no había venido aquí para grabar algo profundo y significativo en su piel para jactarse o volver a contar un capítulo entero de un libro de historia cada vez que alguien preguntara por qué tenía ese tatuaje. La cuestión era mucho más simple que eso.

Había perdido una apuesta. Al parecer, el artículo afortunado que su amigo y compañero de equipo, Midorima, era bastante fácil de romper. Desde que lo conoció, le había roto una cantidad considerable de estos objetos y el peliverde siempre se enojaba. Esta semana, sin embargo, le dijo que no podía pasar un día sin terminar haciendo añicos el objeto porque estaba en su naturaleza ser destructivo a causa de su curiosidad, así que Takao, en su inmensa sabiduría, le dijo que podía mantener la estúpida flecha intacta durante todo el día y si no pasaba, entonces él se tatuaría una flecha en el antebrazo.

Evidentemente, como era costumbre, Midorima tenía razón. Estaba en su naturaleza ser destructivo.

Lo bueno era que las flechas se veían geniales. Lo malo era el dolor que tenía que atravesar para que eso quedara marcado en su piel.

El único diseño en particular que llamó la atención del pelinegro fue una punta de flecha estilizada con un punto que la acompaña. Era más una forma limpia y geométrica que un objeto claramente representado como los demás. Él era conocido porque disfrutaba de la simplicidad de la vida, y si su nuevo tatuaje podía reflejar el mismo sentimiento, serían más que bienvenido.

Kazunari tarareó para sí mismo en silencio y se miró en el espejo cercano, imaginando el tatuaje en su brazo. Sería lo suficientemente bueno si se lo hacían cerca al hombro, y preferiblemente no tan grande—aún no le convencía tanto la parte del dolor—.

Le devolvió el papel a la chica y señaló el diseño que había elegido.

—Dile al artista que quiero ese, en mi brazo izquierdo —señaló el lugar justo en donde lo quería.

Con sus ojos avellana, ella lo miró con una sonrisa nerviosa. —En realidad, soy tu artista por este día. A menos, por supuesto, que prefieras que no lo sea.

Un toque de desilusión cruzó por el rostro de la mujer mientras pronunciaba esas últimas palabras. Su cálida sonrisa había caído en una expresión diferente. Casi parecía triste. Sus gentiles dedos apretaron la carpeta contra su pecho, y el papel cedió ligeramente a la presión, arrugándose. Ella esperaba que él prefiriera esperar a otro artista. Aparentemente, ya le había sucedido antes.

Si bien Takao se encontró perdido al ver a alguien como esta chica—que no parecía realmente mucho mayor que él—como su artista del tatuaje, sin una sola tinta en su propia piel, no se opuso. Realmente no importaba quién entintara la pequeña cosita en su brazo, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, una mirada al repentino ceño fruncido en el rostro de la rubia le aseguró lo contrario. De repente, se preocupó mucho de quién manejaría la pistola de tatuajes. Por otro lado, pensó, lo hacía ahora mismo, o no lo hacía nunca.

—Lo siento, mi error, señorita…

—Yoshiko Ayame —ella proporcionó a medias.

—Correcto. Entonces, ¿dónde me siento, Yoshiko-san?

Inmediatamente, ella levantó la cabeza y dos brillantes ojos avellana miraron a Takao con renovado entusiasmo. Los labios de Yoshiko se curvaron de nuevo en una sonrisa, una expresión que a Kazunari le pareció que iba mejor con ella que un ceño fruncido. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y sintió que algo cálido se agitaba dentro de él al ver a la chica cobrar vida como una flor a los rayos de un sol primaveral.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Manos suaves, vestidas con guantes negros, limpiaron la piel de su brazo y aplicaron la plantilla con cuidado meticuloso. La mujer se echó hacia atrás para llenar el tarro de tinta e inclinó la cabeza cuando uno de los mechones sueltos de su cabello le hizo cosquillas en el cuello. Luego vino el zumbido, estridente y persistente. Takao hizo una mueca, pero Yoshiko no parecía molesta en lo más mínimo. Ella ajustó su silla un poco más y lo miró. Había una advertencia en su mirada, la última que planeaba ofrecer. Pero él ya le había asegurado que estaba absolutamente seguro de querer que ella le hiciese el tatuaje.

—Es un tatuaje pequeño, pero de todas formas picará algo.

—Está bien. Adelante.

Satisfecha con la respuesta, la rubia asintió y se inclinó hacia delante.

Fue una mezcla de sensaciones que siguieron. Una sola aguja de la máquina de tatuaje se clavó en su piel. El dolor agudo contrastaba con la suave onda del perfume de la chica. Había pensado que olía a flores la primera vez que lo había notado. Pero tan cerca, con el cuello arqueado sobre él, parecía más fuerte, más dulce. O tal vez fue simplemente por la falta de brillo en sus sentidos debido al dolor repentino.

Cuando se detuvo a mirar su clavícula—mirar a una chica linda era normal, él era un adolescente sano, después de todo—, fue entonces que lo notó: una tenue línea blanca que se curvaba a lo largo del lugar. Tinta blanca. Lo siguió con su mirada, tratando de ignorar el aguijón y la vibración de la máquina de tatuaje presionada contra su piel. La línea del tatuaje blanco se curvó, se enroscó sobre sí misma y floreció en un patrón completo de arabesco en la piel de Yoshiko.

Takao levantó la mirada para verla trabajar. Estaba concentrada en donde la aguja tocaba su piel, con un ligero fruncimiento entre sus cejas. Sus labios de estaban separados, y la punta de su lengua se podía ver presionada en la esquina de su boca en concentración. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que otro mechón de cabello se había deshecho de su complicado peinado. Se balanceó ligeramente a lo largo del menor movimiento que hizo.

Los dedos del muchacho repentinamente picaron para alcanzar el mechón rubio y meterlo detrás de su oreja. Si la niña no tuviera una máquina afilada trabajando en su brazo, podría haberse arriesgado. En este momento, iniciar un simple coqueteo no parecía muy oportuno para Takao, por no decir que no tenía mucha experiencia cortejando.

—¡Ya terminé! —el zumbido se detuvo, y Yoshiko le limpió el brazo de la sangre y tinta restante, con una sonrisa relajada floreciendo en su rostro —. Puedes mirarte al espejo —sugirió, a lo que el chico giró su cabeza para verse en el espejo que ella sostenía para él.

—¡Whoa! —debía aceptar que estaba nervioso porque ella hiciese el trabajo, pero quedó increíblemente perfecto —. ¡Quedó genial!

—¿De verdad te gustó? —sus ojos ya no estaban centrados en su trabajo hecho en el brazo del pelinegro. Ahora ella lo estaba mirando a los ojos. y algo dentro de él de repente entendió todas esas cosas del amor a primera vista. Él solo asintió, sonriendo —. Eres la primera persona que tatúo, así que gracias por confiar en mí.

Quizá en otro momento, cuando se la vuelva a encontrar, se anime a invitarla a salir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Volver al mundo real fue extraño. Fue duro, fuerte y frío. Takao sintió que todo su ser lo invitaba a regresar al calor de la tienda de tatuajes. Puede que huela demasiado a un hospital, y el zumbido de la máquina de tatuaje era terrible, pero...

Volvió a mirar la ventana del edificio. La luz interior era lo suficientemente brillante como para darle una mirada a la linda rubia de Black Velvet. Yoshiko se estaba arreglando el cabello frente al espejo con horquillas que sobresalían de las comisuras de su boca, el mismo lindo pliegue de concentración presente en su frente. Era casi doloroso lo adorable que era.

El jugador de baloncesto ya sabía que esta no sería su última visita por estos lugares. Si tuviera que tatuarse de la cabeza a los pies para estar cerca de ella, podría hacerlo. Si tuviese que convencer a Shin-chan de que viniese a tatuarse también cuando él ya no tenga espacio, podría seriamente hacerlo.

El chico sonrió ante la idea, ignorando el leve dolor que le causó a su brazo recién tatuado. Un estruendo de su abdomen le recordó que debía encontrarse con Midorima para el almuerzo.

Maldita sea. Había venido aquí por un tatuaje para cumplir una estúpida apuesta, no por un flechazo repentino.

* * *

**Yyyyy, ¿qué les pareció? un poco vago, si, pero puede convertirse en una historia a futuro xD Sé que el fandom en español no está muy vivo, pero meh, yo soy feliz escribiendo y mientras sepa que están entrando a leer lo que publico, estoy bien con eso. **

**¡Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer esto! **

**Kiry se despide de ustedes, paz~**


End file.
